


The Vampire's Girlfriend

by herecomestroublr



Series: VLD in the Supernatural World [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elf Pidge, F/M, Forest Troll Hunk, Gifts, Halloween Night, Poltergeist Coran, Shiro's head falls off if that bothers you, Succubus Allura, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire Lance, Werewolf Keith, Zombie Shiro, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!” Keith said, putting up his hands. “You’ve been together for 80 years?! I thought you were 23, [Name]!"“I am. Physically that is. I’m actually the oldest person in this room. I guess we never got to tell you, since you are a recent addition to our group.” [Name] looked at Lance and the others to add on.“I was changed 107 years ago on Halloween. I was going to a costume party, when I was mugged and beaten within an inch of my life. A vampire found me, and felt bad I guess, so they turned me into one of their kind. Allura found me 10 years later, she had just lost Shiro, so we want to see [Name]. Shiro was brought back to life, and I finally had a stable food source.” Lance explained.





	The Vampire's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this to celebrate halloween, and I like the idea of vampire Lance not using his legs for shit. Sorry about mistakes, ill fix them later. anyway, enjoy!

“Guys, come on! The sun set already, it's Halloween, and I'm thirsty!" Lance whined, floating upside down as his friends woke up and got ready for the night. He was a young vampire, only changed in the last 100 years or so. 

Allura's pink eyes flashed brightly as she glared at Lance. "Patience, I'm hungry as well, but it takes Shiro and Hunk a while to get ready, and who knows where Keith is." Allura was a succubus. A very good succubus. She was almost royalty among her kind, being the best at what she did. 

Lance groaned. "Mullet is probably fucking that mortal girl he always talks about. The librarian? Idk, I don't care. What I care about is blood."

As he pouted and crossed his arms, Shiro shuffled into the room holding his right arm in his left. Shiro was a zombie. A mortal Allura fell in love with and brought back to life with the help of a witch after she accidentally drained his life force. 

Shiro smiled sheepishly at his mate, and she gathered a needle and industrial thread to patch him up. "Good evening Lance, I see you're as impatient as ever." Shiro said, flexing his arm and moving it around once it was back on. 

Before he could reply, Lance sniffed the air and scowled. "Keith's here." Sniff. He perked up. "And Hunk's making his way!" 

The door opened, and Keith walked in. He was a werewolf, but as tonight was not a full moon, he looked completely human. Besides the stench of dog, though. 

Before Keith could speak, the ground shifted, and the 3 monsters on the ground stumbled(Lance was still floating). Hunk opened the door and walked in. "Hey everyone! Sorry for the noise. I ran out of weight reducer, and Pidge isn't here." Hunk said, sheepishly rubbing his neck. Hunk was a forest troll. He protected the entrances to the supernatural world and had some powers of rejuvenation. He could only use it on plants, though. 

"It's alright hunk. Pidge said she would be waiting with the witch for us." Shiro replied, took a step forward, and fell on his face. Shiro's head rolled off, and a loud laugh was heard. 

"Jolly show, right there!" An echoey voice stated.

"Coran! Stop messing around!" Allura called out to the air, giving Shiro's hands the head she picked up .

Shiro's head frowned as his body held it. "You know how long it takes to sew this back on" 

Suddenly, a man appeared. He was transparent and slightly wispy as he hovered over the floor. Other than that, he looked completely normal. Coran was a poltergeist, and loved to prank people. "Sorry, old chap. Couldn't contain myself. It is All Hallow’s Eve after all!" 

As Lance friends chatted amongst themselves, Lance's irritation rose drastically. His frown deepened, and he winced as his fangs pricked his bottom lip. 

"Guys!" He screeched. All heads turned to look at him. "Let's go already!"

And with that, they were out the door. The old mansion they resided in faded away, and they headed down the street to the witch’s home. Well, Lance and the witch. They were dating. 

Lance had gotten stranded at Allura's place the night before, and Lance hadn't eaten since then.

They got a few compliments as they walked down the street, and some picture even taken. It was still weird for Lance to see himself in mirrors and photos after a while. They no longer needed silver, which deflected the supernatural. Keith sometimes dusted his mirror with silver to fuck with his mind, though(the prick). 

Eventually, the group came upon a two-story house. Lance sighed in relief and ran to the door, throwing it open and running to the kitchen. He threw open the fridge, and after a second of searching, Lance pulled out a liter of blood and chugged it. When he was finished, Lance let out a pleased sigh, then dodged as something came flying at his head. 

"Damn! And I've been practicing!" Pidge whined, waving her hand. At the wave, a large dart came back to her fingers. Pidge was an elf, the shortest of her kind, and training under Lance’s girlfriend to become a witch. 

"What the hell pidge?!" 

"[Name] is wondering what the hell you're doing. She has something to show us all and won't do anything without you there." Pidge turned from the room abruptly, her cloak dramatically flaring out behind her. Lance floated after her (he rarely walked if he could help it). 

They arrived at a large room, with shelves filled with herbs and animal parts, things hanging and drying from the ceiling, a witch’s circle on the wall, and a large cauldron in the middle. There was a window on the wall, which was charmed so anyone who walked by would see a craft room, and not the modern equivalent to a witch’s hut. 

When Lance walked in, he smiled happily at the sight of his girlfriend, who was stirring the large cauldron with a long stick. She had other, smaller cauldrons, but preferred the large one. 

"Lance! Finally. I was worried you know." The witch stated, frowning as she handed off the job of stirring to Pidge. She walked around the other monster in the room, and pulled him down by his shirt to kiss him. 

Lance’s fangs pricked her lips, and he smirked as he tasted her blood. “Delicious, babe~” He whispered, floating down to stand in front of his girlfriend. 

A cough was heard, and [Name] and Lance pulled apart. Shiro looked awkwardly around, while Keith was blushing with his arms crossed, pouting (he missed his girlfriend). The others just looked highly amused.

Gently taking Lance’s hands off her, the witch adjusted the hat on her head, and rubbed her pendant, mumbling a spell. The cauldron’s contents began to glow slightly, and [Name] took the stick from Pidge. 

“I called you all here for a reason. I have gifts!” [Name] smiled, and waved a hand over the large cauldron. The others stayed quiet, and watched as the liquid turned neon blue. [Name’s] eyes glowed, and her pendant rose slightly from her chest. She put both hands in front of her and began a short chant. Seven pendants rose from the liquid; glowing and shaped vaguely like the letter ‘V’. “The gift of life, I give to all.” [Name] pushed a hand out, and each pendant floated to a supernatural entity. 

Each creature grasped it gently, and Pidge looked confused. “It’s warm? Why is it warm?” She put it on anyway.

The others turned to look at her, eyes widening. They watched as her ears lost their point, and her skin lost its pearl-like quality. 

“What? What are all of you starring at?”

“Your...ears...” Keith stated, pointing at his own and looking appalled.

Pidge raised her hands to her ears, and let out a strangled noise. She turned to look at [Name], her own eyes wide. “What…do these do?”

[Name] smiled. “My dear protégée’, these turn you human when you wear them. It isn’t permanent, and if they break or you take them off during the day everyone will know the supernatural world exists, but you can be human.” 

“I can learn to cook?” Hunk asked. 

“I can change my clothes!” Coran stated, excited at the prospect of wearing something else.

“I can have a conversation without people falling in lust with me!” Allura’s eyes sparkled.

“I can do things without falling apart!” Shiro exclaimed.

“I can put my hair up and go into public without a hat!” The others laughed at Pidge’s enthusiasm. 

“Why do I need this? I’m almost completely normal.” Keith added, looking confused. He was wearing the necklace, but there was literally no change. 

[Name] laughed. “It masks your scent. Lance complains about it a lot, and it makes you a magnet for trouble.” 

Keith nodded, and then turned to look at Lance. “You hear that, fangs? You don’t ha—what the hell is your problem?” 

[Name] turned to look at her boyfriend, and a worried expression came over her face. “Lance? What’s wrong?” She walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek. 

Lance looked up at her, tears running down his face as he gently cradled the pendant. “I can be normal. I—” He sniffled. “I can give you a normal life! I can meet your family, we can go to the beach, we can get food from the convenience store!” His eyes softened. “We can get married…” 

[Name] tilted her hat back, and looked at Lance happily. “It’s been 80 years and you’re finally asking?” 

Lance looked sheepishly to the side, but smiled nonetheless. “Yeah…I guess so.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!” Keith said, putting up his hands. “You’ve been together for 80 years?! I thought you were 23, [Name]!” 

“I am. Physically that is. I’m actually the oldest person in this room. I guess we never got to tell you, since you are a recent addition to our group.” [Name] looked at Lance and the others to add on. 

“I was changed 107 years ago on Halloween. I was going to a costume party, when I was mugged and beaten within an inch of my life. A vampire found me, and felt bad I guess, so they turned me into one of their kind. Allura found me 10 years later, she had just lost Shiro, so we want to see [Name]. Shiro was brought back to life, and I finally had a stable food source.” Lance explained.

When Keith looked confused, [Name] pulled her shirt aside to show off two crescent shaped scars on her neck, near her collar bone. “I heal my skin after he eats, but I still haven’t learned to get rid of scars.”

“But how old are you?!” Keith yelled.

“You never ask a lady her age!” Allura looked offended and surprised. 

[Name] laughed loudly. “It’s fine, Allura. I’m a little over 1000 years old, I think. I came here from the ancient druids of the Anglo-Saxons. My parents stayed in the old world, but I came here to help humanity along. I lost count of my age when I hit 950 years old.”

Keith blinked. Lance and Pidge were the only ones who knew how old you truly were, so it was a surprise to the others. 

“My word…” Allura mumbled. 

“Christ on crackers, you’re older than God!” Coran exclaimed. Hunk nodded in agreement, and [Name] noticed he looked very human now, he had put on the necklace. 

Shiro just looked saddened. “That must have been very lonely.” 

[Name] smiled sadly, but said nothing on the matter. “Well, you have your gifts. Go try them out! Pidge got invited to a Halloween party, and she said she’d be bringing guests. I’m going to stay here.” 

The others looked concerned, but left anyways, leaving Lance and [Name] alone after saying thank you. 

She approached her cauldron, waving her hands over the liquid. It changed color from a neon blue to a deep purple, almost black in color. [Name’s] pendant rose from her chest again, and she hummed a haunting melody. 

“Babe? Are you okay?” Lance didn’t go near her. 

“Yeah. Just casting a kelting spell. Told my parents we’d be visiting the old country soon. They’re excited to meet you.” She smiled up at him, hands falling to her sides and the liquid in the cauldron shimmering back to a milky white. 

“I’m excited too. Can’t wait to feel the sun on my skin for the first time in over 100 years.” 

“I’ll be there right next to you.”


End file.
